Brother Bear (Ninjago style)
by Oup700
Summary: After getting his totem, a lost, and thinking revenge is the answer. Jay have to go through a wild adventure to get to Northern lights while looking through a bear's eyes. With one little cub guiding his way and a hunter chasing after Jay, will he learn more about his totem along the way? Rated K just to be safe, but is available for all ages. (Please Read & Review)
1. Our story begins, sort of

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The plot of Brother Bear belongs to disney while the cast of Ninjago belongs to Cartoon Network. First story, so please go easy on me.**

* * *

We go to a scene where there is nothing but darkness, voices being heard in the background in a foreign language. Then two rocks being bash together over a pile of wood, creating sparks. After the third spark, flames came creating fire on the wood.

Now an elderly man with shaggy white hair and bushy eyebrows stood before us. He wore a traditional black Eskimo Garment and have a necklace with a wolf totem on it. The man was telling a story to his tribe in a foreign language.

_"This is a story from long ago,"_ the man said as he stood up and turned around with a small bowl in his left hand. He dipped his right hand finger in the bowl and then started drawing three stick figures of people on the cave wall behind him as he continue telling his story.

_"When the great mammoths still roamed our lands. It's the story of my two brothers and I."_ He then turned around to face his tribe and continue.

_"When the three of us were young, we were taught that the world is full of magic."_ He turned around again, this time raising his right hand. The shadow of his hand was on a picture of a mountain.

The scene changes to where the mountain is as he continue telling his story.

_"The source of this magic is the ever changing lights that dances across the sky."_

An elderly man with a long white beard was climbing the mountain. He wore a traditional garment and have a staff with him.

_"The shaman of our village told us that these lights are the spirits of our ancestors,"_ the shaman continued his journey up the mountain, _"and that they have power to make changes in our world."_

_"Small things become big"_

Up in the lights, a small deer was walking across, then a fully grown deer came after that.

The shaman stop and looked up with a smile on his face as blue spirits came down.

_"Winter turn to Spring"_

The spirits then touch the ground as the once covered snow that was underneath the shaman turn to grass and flowers around him.

The shaman bend down and picked up a narrow rock.

_"One thing always changes into another."_

As the shaman held the rock with both hands, two spirits came and lifted the rock and flow around it.

_"But the greatest change I ever saw was that my brother,"_

The shaman looked at the rock with a smile as the spirits flow around it.

_"a boy who desperately wanted to be a man."_

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter to begin with. So what do you think? Feel free to tell me. There's a review box in the bottom right corner of this page. But before I go, I think it might be fun to do a small trivia in a few chapters, but you don't have to answer them if you want.**

**Ok, I'm done here. P.S. You can ask me any question.**


	2. The Three Brothers, Great Spirits

**Aright, before we continue the story. Let me just say the disclaimer. And questions from the last chapter will be answer in both in and after the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea but not the plot of Brother Bear or the ****cast of Ninjago, they belong to their right full owners.**

* * *

An eighteen year old boy with short, light-brown hair is seen running. He wore a traditional blue Eskimo garment and has a notch on his right eyebrow.

"Get down!" He yells as he continues running to his destination with a smile on his face.

At his destination, two people were there, sitting on a pile of three canoes. One was wearing a traditional black garment while the other was wearing a traditional white garment.

The one in the black garment has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He is twenty. The one in white has light-blond, almost white, hair. He was in his mid twenty's.

"What?" The one in white said as they look up when they heard "Get down" from their youngest brother.

They see their brother running towards them, yelling "Get down" over and over. Not far behind him, a herd of caribou was running behind him.

The one in white duck behind the pile of canoes while the one in black yells "Jay!" before ducking behind the canoes also.

Their brother, Jay, jump over the canoes before ducking between them. He has a smile on his face as the herd of caribou jumped over them while his brothers were a little scared out of their minds.

"Whoo!" Jay howls before laughing. His brother on his left side, the one with shaggy hair, was looking left and right with his eyes.

"Ugh!" He yells as a caribou's hoof hit him in the back of his head, making him rub it with his left hand in pain.

After the herd was done jumping over them, they were panting. Either from fear, or from running (Jay).

"Maybe trying to milk a caribou was a bad idea." Jay said with a smile. Now that seem to got the one in black attention as he tackle Jay to the ground. The one in white just shook his head with a smile as he watches them.

The one in black has Jay pin down as he prepares to spit. "No, no. Don't, don't. No. Come on Cole, please! No, no, no!" Jay said as the spit was dangling above his face, seeming a little scared right now.

"Hey, will you two just knock it off?" The one in white said as he grab the scruff of Cole's garment before putting him in a headlock under his right arm. Then grabbing Jay and put him in a headlock under his left arm when he tries to attack Cole.

"That's alright, Zane." Jay says as he look up to him, then playfully glares at Cole, saying "After today, he won't treat me like that anymore." "Oh, right," Cole said as he pretends to remember, "the big manhood ceremony."

"It doesn't matter what the spirits say." He said with a smile on his face. "You'll always be our baby brother."

"Oh, yeah?" Jay said as he look at Cole before continuing. "Just wait 'til I get my totem."

"Baby brother."

"Agh!"

Cole and Jay then try fighting each other with Zane still keeping them in a headlock. "Hey, I said knock it off." Zane said as he knock their heads together, making them stop.

"Now, the quicker we get the fish." Zane said as he look at Jay, as he tries to get out of Zane's headlock. "The quicker we can get to your ceremony, so let us all just try to get along for a few hours." Jay smiles.

"Ok, Cole?" Zane said as he look at Cole, still under his headlock trying to get out. "Yah, whatever you say Zane". "Ok, Ja-" Zane said before stopping when he realizes that he was no longer under his headlock.

"Come on! We don't got all day you know?" Jay yells as he was on the river in his canoe, waiting for them.

"Aw." Cole groans as he continues trying to get out of Zane's headlock while Zane looked at Jay, wondering on how he got out of his headlock without him noticing. Zane looked at Cole before letting him go, making him fall on his rear end with an "Ugh!"

Both were laughing as they went to grab their canoe to join Jay. "Whoo!" Jay howls as Cole and Zane got there, raising his canoe pedals. "Whoo! Cole howls as he and Zane got on their canoes, Zane smiling before they all laugh as they start going on their fishing trip.

**_When the Earth was young,_**

**_and the air was sweet, _**

**_and the mountains,_**

**_kissed the sky_**

The shaman of their village was making his way home from his journey.

**_and the great beyond_**

**_with it's many paths_**

**_man and nature lived side by side_**

The brothers were still on their journey on the river.

**_In this wilderness_**

**_of danger and beauty_**

They were now going through a different river where there is an iceberg (um, cliff?). Part of it fell, making Jay look back before he starts canoeing a little faster.

**_lived three brothers _**

**_bonded by love _**

They were near a water fall, jumping from one small cliff to another, all of them carrying their canoes. Cole and Zane waited on one cliff for Jay to catch up. "Come on Jay!" Cole yells. "You can make it!" Zane made hand motion, telling Jay to come. Jay held his breath before running, taking one giant leap.

**_Their hearts full of joy_**

Jay was able to make it to the cliff they were on, before losing his balance. Luckily, Zane was able to grab him before he falls.

**_They ask now for guidance_**

**_reaching out _**

**_to the sky up above_**

Once Jay regains his balance, Cole laughs a little before each of them put down their canoes as seagulls fly over them. All three of them raised their hands, cheering.

**_Great spirits_**

**_of all who lived before_**

"Ok. Ready, set, go!" Zane yells as the were now in their canoes, sliding down a hill full of snow that lead to another river.

**_Take our hands and lead us_**

**_fill our hearts and souls_**

**_with all you know_**

Once they were down the hill, Zane, Cole and Jay landed in the river.

**_show us that in your eyes_**

**_we are all the same_**

**_Brothers to each other_**

**_In the world, we remain_**

**_Truly, brothers all the same_**

The shaman was still on his way to the village. He was now walking through a field full of bison, petting one along the way.

**_Give us wisdom_**

**_to pass to each other_**

Zane throws one end of the fishing net to Cole while he holds the other end. Then they put the net under the water they were standing on just as a school of salmon swim by.

**_and give us strength _**

**_so we understand_**

Zane and Cole pull up the net, catching some of the salmon. Then a mammoth, with Jay on it's back, went between the net, breaking it as Cole and Zane dove out of its way.

**_That the things we do_**

**_the choices we make_**

Zane and Cole looked at Jay with a shocked look on their faces as they see him riding the mammoth.

**_to all life's plans_**

Jay let go of the mammoth as it walks in a direction, with him still on it. Jay smiles to his brothers. Zane smiles back as Cole rolls his eyes at him. "Ooh!" Jay yells as his head hits a branch of a tree, making him fall off the mammoth's back.

**_To look at wonder_**

**_at all we've been given_**

**_in a world_**

**_that's not always as it seem _**

The brothers were now on traveling back to the village.

**_every corner we turn_**

Along the way, Jay splash some water at Cole. He then whistle innocently as Cole turns around to glare at him. A tail of an orca then came down, flipping Jay's canoe.

**_only leads to another_**

Underwater, Jay was holding his breath. As soon as he sees a orca swimming towards him, he panics.

**_A journey ends_**

**_but another begins _**

Cole and Zane flip Jay's canoe up right again. Cole laughs as they continue their journey home.

**_Ohh, great spirits _**

**_Of all who lived before _**

**_take our hands_**

**_and lead us (lead us)_**

The tribe was preparing for Jay's ceremony. Re-painting the picture of the mountains on where the lights touched the Earth.

**_Fill our hearts and soul_**

**_with all you know_**

Two kids were playing with the paint while people prepares the bonfire.

**_show us that in your eyes_**

**_that we are all the same _**

A mother put a necklace around her daughter. Then rubbed her nose on her daughter's nose the same way a female deer does with their infants.

**_Brothers to each other_**

**_in this world, we remain_**

**_truly brothers,_**

**_all the same_**

"Yah! Jay's back!"

"Jay!"

Six kids, two carrying a basket, went to go see Jay as him and his brothers came back.

"Jay, are you excited about getting your spirit rock today?" A girl ask as they set the basket down and open it so Jay could put the fish they caught in it.

Jay laughs before saying "It's not a rock. It'll be my totem." "Ooh." The children said.

"Yeah, maybe I'll get like a, sabertooth tiger," Jay said as he throws a rope over a tree branch. "You know, for bravery, strength or greatness, something that fits me."

"How about a mammoth for your loud mouth?" Cole said. Jay glares at him as Cole continues. "Just make sure you get that basket tied up."

"Don't worry." Jay said as he pull up the basket. "No bear will get anywhere near this basket." "Just tie it up, Jay." Cole said before walking away. Jay just rolled his eyes as he continues to pull the basket up.

"He's back! Hey everybody, Wu's back!" A man from the village yells. "Come on!" Zane yells to Jay as him and Cole ran to the village. The children cheers as Jay laughs as he continues to tie up the basket.

"Come on Jay, let's go!" One of the children yells to Jay as he hurries to tie up the basket. "Wu's got your rock, come on!" "It's a spirit roc- wait, no. It's my totem!" Jay yells to the kid as he finished tying up the rope to the tree before running to the village.

Through, the knot wasn't tight enough and the basket fell. Jay look at the basket, then the village, and just run to the village instead.

**_ohh, great spirit_**

**_of all who lived before_**

**_take our hand and lead us_**

At the ceremony, drums were being played, tribe members were dancing.

**_fill our hearts and souls_**

**_with all you know_**

A mother was sitting down, holding a baby while holding a girl with on hand and two boys were with her. The girl was trying, and with great success, got out of her mother's gasp and ran to where the shaman, Wu, was coming.

**_show us that in your eyes_**

**_we are all the same_**

As Wu was walking, he has a torch in his right hand instead of his staff.

**_brothers to each other_**

**_in this world, we remain _**

Wu than stop and throws the torch in front of him.

**_Truly brothers,_**

**_all the same_**

The torch went into a pile of wood, creating fire to it, lighting up the cave wall behind it. On the wall, it have pictures of animals and the mountains on where the lights touch the Earth.

**_Brothers, all the same_**

Wu and the tribe, that were standing, behind him bowed. (Not on their knees, just bend their knees a little with their hands on the sides)

* * *

**There's chapter two. Had quite of a challenge on doing the _Great Spirits_ part (well, lyrics). Now for the questions on the last chapter should be answered. If Zane is a little out of character, I apologies for that. Now, I'll tell you the reason on why I choose Zane, Cole, and Jay to play as the Three brothers.**

**Remember in the episode ****_'The Golden Weapon_****' where Kai meets them for the first time? Where Jay says 'you didn't say anything about a fourth. It's always the ****_three_**** blind mice, ****_three_**** musketeers.' and Cole stops him and say that they are solid as one before Kai came. That's why. Don't worry, I got plans for Kai, Nya, and Misako. But as for Garmadon and Lloyd, you'll see (or read) them later on in the story.**

**Any who, I'll start on the next chapter soon. Now there won't a 'question for this chapter' today, unless you want to guess on which roll Garmadon and Lloyd are going to be playing as. **

**Anyway, here's a note from me on how the chapters are going to go (not trying to be rude, and if it's typed like that, I'm very sorry). You know how you watch a movie and you press the 'skip' button on the remote and it's go to another chapter of the movie? That's how it's going to work, but if the chapter is to short, I'll put another chapter to it.**

**Ok, now if you got anything to say or ask about this story, you can tell me by the review box on the bottom right corner. **

***salutes with two fingers on forehead* Oup700 out!**


	3. Jay's totem and a chat with Zane

**It's me again and you can see I finally got a summary up. Any way, just let me do the disclaimer: I own nothing. Now, *pulls out a remote* let continue on where we were *pushes the play button***

* * *

"Wu." A little voice came from somewhere. "What?" Wu said as he look left down behind him before looking on his right. "Wu. Ha, ha, ha!" Wu look at the little girl that he sees now, the one that got of her mother's gasp just to see him. "Well, hello there, sweetheart." Wu said in a caring voice as he pick her up. "What a big girl." The tribe people looked up with smiles on their faces as they sat down.

"When each of us comes of age," Wu says as he walks around, carrying the girl. "The great spirits reveal to us," Wu put the girl on his shoulders as he continues. "a totem that help guide us through our lives."

"Some of us use courage to guide us," A man straighten up a little with pride. "Others, patience." Wu gently took the girl off his shoulders and handed the girl to her mother, who hugged her daughter. "and some of us, wisdom."

"Jay." Wu said as he Sits down, Jay walking up to him before sitting down. "You nervous?" Wu asks as he put three paint marks on Jay's face, one just below each eye and one between. "Excited." Jay said with a smile. "Ooh, you should be. It's a good one." Wu said.

"Jay, I have been to the mountain on where the lights touch the earth." Wu said as he motion to the picture on the cave wall behind him, showing the mountains. "And the great spirits have revealed to me your totem."

"To become a man, your actions must be guided by one thing." Wu said as he grabbed something behind him, small enough to be held in one hand, that was wrapped around with cloth. In the crowd, Zane and Cole smiled, wondering what Jay's totem will be.

"Your totem is.." Wu said as he slowly removed the cloth, Jay smile keep getting bigger with excitement. "love." "What?" Jay said in confusion. "Yes, love." Wu said as he put the necklace over Jay's neck.

"The bear of love?" Jay ask as he look at his totem, which is a bear. "A love that connects and unites all living things, Jay." Wu answers. Jay looks behind him to see Cole and a few others chuckling a little while Zane just raised his shoulders up a little with a smile.

"Who want to trade?" Jay asks/whispers to them. "There is no trading!" Wu said as he bobbed Jay in the head, getting his attention. Wu sighs. "Jay, love is the most precious of totems." Wu said. "It reveals itself in unexpected ways. Let love guide your actions. Then one day, you'll be a man... and will place your hand mark next to those of our ancestors."

Jay walks up to a cave a wall that have many hand prints of others. He look at his right hand as Wu walks up to him. Jay look at Wu as Wu put his hand on Jay's left shoulder, before raising his right hand as the tribe and his brothers cheers.

**(Later that day)**

Jay is seen walking by himself.

"There he is." Cole said as he walk towards Jay. Jay groans in disbelief before walking the other way, but was stopped by Cole.

"Ha, ha! Come here, loverboy." Cole said before getting Jay in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on Jay's head. "Leave me alone." Jay said as he push Cole away from him before walking away. "Aw, come on Jay, wait." Cole said as Jay stops for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Now that seem to confused Jay. "What?" He said in confusion. "Your totem, I think it's really great." Cole said with a smile. "Say what?" Jay said, not believing him. "Yeah."

"In fact, I made something for you." Cole said as he reach into his pocket. "Really?" Jay asks with a smile, now believing him. Cole then throw a batch of flowers on Jay's head that seem to fit just like a hat.

"Now when you go skipping around, loving everybody." Cole said as he skips around Jay, who seem quite annoyed at this. "You'll smell so sweet." "Ugh." Jay groans as he took the batch of flowers off of him, then giving them back to Cole.

"Well, isn't this nice." Zane said as he walk over to his brothers. "Instead of fighting, you're giving each other flowers." "Yeah, isn't it lovely?" Cole ask Zane as he pick a few flowers off and letting them go over Jay's head. "He's so in touch with his totem already."

Zane noticed that Jay will punch Cole at any second now. "Hey, dog breath, go take care of the fish." Zane said to Cole, using his nickname. "Sure." Cole said with a smile. "Jay loves me, love me not." He keep saying as he went around Jay once as he pluck flowers off and throwing them in the air above Jay like a flower boy would do at a wedding, before walking to where the fish is.

Jay picks up a rock and was about to throw it at Cole. "Jay." Zane warns him as he stops him from doing it. "Someday, I'm just going to just.." Jay said in anger, trying to find the right words to use. "He just a-" "Hey, bonehead," Zane said as he slaps Jay in the back of his head. "just because his totem is wisdom doesn't mean he's wise."

"I mean, look at him." Zane said to Jay as they look at Cole as he continues with his 'Jay loves me, love me not' thing before stepping on a dog's tail, making it yelp.

"Whoa!" Cole yells as he back up when the dog starts barking at him, luckily it was tied to a tree. "Hi, Cole." A group of girls said to him. "Oh, hi." Cole said nervously as he back up, forgetting about the dog. The dog growls before biting Cole's rear end. "Ahh!" Cole scream in pain. "Let go!"

"Ooh" Zane and Jay said. "That's going to leave a mark." Zane said. "Yep" Jay agrees with him before saying "I guess the spirits messed up both of our totems." "You know, I felt the same way when Wu gave me mine." Zane said. "Seriously?" Jay ask him. "Yep, I said 'the falcon of guidance?' what does it mean?" Zane said as he took out his totem for Jay to see it, which look exactly like a falcon **(1)**.

"Ha, ha. But now that I'm older," Zane said to Jay. "I know it's about being a leader and keeping a eye on you two." Jay laughs as Zane playfully put him in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles a little before letting Jay go. "I just want to get my handprint on that wall." Jay said. "Just be patient, Jay. When you live by your totem, you will." Zane said. "Really?" Jay asked him. "Guarantee it." Zane said as he put an arm over Jay's shoulders.

"But, come on. The bear of love?" Jay asked, not sure if it fits in his point of view. "I mean, a bear doesn't love anyone." Jay said as they continue to walk to where the fish is. "They done think or feel. I mean, they're-" He stops in mid-sentence when they notice that the fish was gone, paw prints from a bear where around the remaining of the basket. "They're thieves." Jay finishes.

"You didn't tie it up, did you?" Cole asked as he held up the rope, angry tribe members glaring at Jay. "I. Uh." Jay was trying to find an accuse on what to say. "You should've gotten the totem of pinheads!" Cole yelled at him. Before Jay could do anything, Zane says "Knock it off, we'll just make another basket." "We? Oh, no." Cole said. "You know how long it took me to make that basket? Two weeks. Two!"

"Go get loverboy to do it." Cole said. "He's always messing things up all the time!" Jay walks off for a moment. "Typical Jay!"

"Alright!" I'll go get your basket." Jay said as he started following the bear's paw prints, that it left behind, with a spear in his hand. "Jay, wait. Jay!" Zane said as him and Cole watches Jay as he continues to follow the paw prints. When he was far out of sight, Zane just crosses his arms and look at Cole with a disappointed look on his face. Cole notice this. "What?" He ask as Zane start shaking his head. "Alright, let go after him". Zane smiles at that as he and Cole grabbed their own spear before going after Jay.

* * *

**There's chapter three. Sorry if it's a short chapter. So, what do you think? I know Zane is a little out of character right now (is he?), if so, I'm sorry about that. Remember, this is my first story, so again please go easy on me. Now to answer the (1) part. **

**(1) I decided to say 'the falcon of guidance' instead of 'the eagle of guidance' because in the tv show in episode ****_'Home'_****, the falcon guided Zane to the destiny bounty, right? And in ****_'Tick, Tock'_**** the falcon lead the ninjas to Zane's home. So, I thought, why not let him be the 'animal totem' for guidance instead for this story. If you don't like the idea, I'll edit that part for you readers if you want.**

**Ok, you'll notice that Zane is playing as Sitka. Why, because, well, as far as we will know he's the oldest of the ninja, right?. And to a random Guest review, I know that in the movie that the shaman is an old woman name Tanana, Thank you for telling me that and I'm NOT trying to sound rude (sorry if it type that way) so ,I thought, why not let Wu be the shaman of this story? Anybody thinks that he'll make a great shaman if the cast of Ninjago tried out for it? Sorry if i sound rude on that part.**

**So, again. Tell me what you think or if you want ask me a question, PM me or review on the box at the bottom right corner. If you PM me, I'll PM you back with the answer. If you ask by review, I'll answer it in the next chapter. So before I go. I just want to thank to those who are reading my story, guests and authors. You have no idea on how happy I am about that. So until next time, Oup700 out!**


	4. Glacier fight and goodbye

**It's me again. Just let me do the disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now let's continue on where we were *pulls out a remote and push the play button***

* * *

Jay continues following the paw prints. When he found the basket, or what was left of it, there was a few remains of what was left of the fish.

"Great. Just great!" Jay said in anger as he turns around to head back to the village. Just as he turns around, he heard a growl not far away from him.

Jay turns around to see a very dark-brown bear that was sniffing in the air for something. Jay was glaring at the bear as he picked up a rock and threw it at the bear, missing by a few inches, getting it's attention.

"Jay!" A yell came from somewhere, saying his name. But Jay didn't hear it as he pick up another rock and threw it at the bear again, this time, the rock hit it's head. The bear roars in anger at that.

**(With Cole and Zane)**

"Jay!" Zane yells his name again as he and Cole was looking for him. "Where'd he go?" Zane ask, they were able to spot him, but lost sight of him. "If we're lucky, far away." Cole said.

_"Ahh!"_

Zane and Cole looked up in horror as they see their brother, Jay, fall from the edge of a cliff. Luckily, he landed on a cliff ledge.

"Jay!" They yelled in a worried tone before climbing up to help. Zane was able to get to him first as Jay was standing up on the ledge.

"Jay!" Zane yells as he reach down to help Jay up. Jay looked up to see Zane reaching a hand down to help him. "Zane, no! You got to get out of here!" Jay yells at him in fear. "What?" Zane asks in confusion. "The bear! Look behind you!" Jay yells at him. Zane turns around to see a bear standing on it's hind legs.

Zane gasps in fear as the bear roars at him. "Hey bear!" Cole yells as he throws a rock, hitting the side of the bear's head, getting it's attention. "Come on! Come this way!"

The bear slowly walk over to Cole on all fours, making him back up onto a glacier. Jay starts to climb up. Zane grabs his hand to help pull him up on to the cliff. Once Jay was up on the cliff, Zane picked up his spear with a worried look as he went to help Cole as Jay follow him.

Cole was still backing up with his spear ready. The bear ran forward and swipe a paw at Cole. He dodges it, but fell through the ice, the spear was ledge on the edge as Cole grips his hand on it.

"Cole! Hold on!" Jay yells as he went to help him, Zane keeping the bear distracted. "Does it look like I have a choice!" Cole yells back. The spear broke just as Jay grabs his hand. Jay tries to pull him up as Cole tries to grab the edge with his free hand. "Come on, pull!" Cole said as Jay continues to pull Cole up as he use his free hand to pull himself up too.

Zane was busy keeping the bear away from his brothers, looking at them every once in awhile. "Ahh!" Zane turns around as he sees Cole slipping in the ice, Jay grabbing both of his hands before he could fall any deeper. The bear swipe it's paws at Zane, making him fall forward, before walking towards Jay and Cole.

Jay look behind him to see the bear walking towards them before hurrying to get Cole up. As the bear continues walking towards them, Zane looks up, panting out of breath as he reaches for his spear. He hears cracks in the ice as the bear walks. He also notice a crack in the ice. Using the rest of his strength, Zane slowly push himself up, before putting his spear between the crack in the ice. Zane push it to the side, making the crack longer.

"Zane." Jay said as he was able to pull Cole up on the cliff again, before he and Cole look up to see their brother.

"Zane!"

As the ice continues to crack, Zane took one last look at his brothers, before gripping on his spear tighter and closing his eyes, accepting his fate. The bear back away a few steps before running forward to safety, but didn't make it that far as part of the glacier fell with both Zane and the bear with it into the lake not far below. The roar from the bear echoes along.

"Zane?" Jay said as he and Cole look down hoping that Zane is still alive. Down in the lake, the bear was able to survive as it swim to land. Once their, the bear shook itself dry, before roaring and runs towards the forest.

"Come on!" Jay said to Cole in a worried tone as they started to climb down to go find Zane. Once down, they started yelling his Zane.

"Zane!"

"Zane!"

Jay picked up half a spear, that still have it's arrowhead, that was floating in the water. Zane!" Cole yells again as they continue their search. "Zane! Where are you?" Jay yells.

"Jay!" Cole yell to him as he spots something in the water. Jay turns around to see it too. He went to go and get a closer look. As soon as Jay grabs it and got a closer look, he starts to shake his head slowly. It was a white Eskimo hood that was part of Zane's garment. "No." Jay said, not wanting to believe it. He throws the hood behind him as he continues his search. Cole grabs the hood to see it.

"Zane!"

Cole grips onto the hood with both hands and close his eyes shut to hold back tears that was coming. "Help us find you!" Jay yells as he continues. "Zane! Where are you?"

"Zane!"

**(That night)**

Cole and Jay came back to the village with only a few things they can find. Part of a spear, Zane's Eskimo hood, and Zane's Totem.

Wu wrap the spear with the hood and put Zane's totem over it. He then place it in a bonfire gently before lighting it on fire.

The ashes from the fire went up to the Northern lights that were there. Cole and Jay were there, sad that their brother was gone. Jay walks away to prepare to hunt the bear down as Cole stays there. Cole close his eyes and bend his head down with sadness. Wu put a comforting hand on Cole's shoulder when the fire dies down, but Cole didn't open his eyes, before walking away.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4. Sorry if it's sort. And I don't got much to say this time. I would try to uh say something about this chapter like I did in 2 & 3, but in this on where a fellow brother of Cole and Jay is up with the great spirits, I have no idea if I could find the right words to say (or type) without making a mistake. So if you have anything to say, the review box is on the bottom right corner or you can PM me if you want. See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Revenge isn't the answer

**Me: It's me again. Sorry for the long delay, been busy. So, not to keep you waiting, let me do the disclai-**

**Kai: *pops out of nowhere* Oup700 don't own anything!**

**Me: Or let Kai do it, *looks at Kai* I'll ask questions later. *back to reader* let's continue on where we last left off *pulls out remote pushes play***

* * *

Cole opens his eyes as Jay walk over to him with two spears in his hands. "You ready?" Jay ask him. Cole turns around to face him, confused. "For what?" He ask.

"We're going after the bear." Jay said as he tosses one of the spears to him. Cole catches the spear and looks at it. He sighs before looking at Jay.

"I know how you feel Jay, but killing that bear is wrong." Cole said as he threw the spear down then turns around. "Wrong?" Jay ask. "Our brother is dead and it's because of that monster." He protests. Cole turns around to face Jay with a frustrating look while saying "I don't blame the bear, Jay." Jay was taken back on what Cole just said. Cole looks to the side so he won't face Jay. "I see." Jay said, understanding on what he means, or thinks on what he means. "Killing that bear won't make you a man." Cole said, trying to reason with him as he grabs the spear Jay was holding. "Oh, now you're trying to be wise!" Jay yells at him as he yank the spear away from Cole. "I'm trying to follow my totem!" Cole yells back before asking "Why can't you do the same?" "You really think love have anything to do with being a man?" Jay asks in disbelief.

"A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing." Jay said as he glares at Cole, before turning around. "Jay." Cole said as he grabs Jay's shoulder and turns Jay around to face him. "Don't upset the spirits." "Spirits." Jay scoffs as he looks up, before facing Cole again, saying "Thanks for your wisdom."

Jay turns around and walks away, before seeing that Wu was standing there, seeing their argument. Jay yank the necklace, that has his totem, off before throwing it into the ashes from the fire. As Jay walks away, Wu went over to pick up Jay's totem. As Wu dust the ashes off the totem with his hand, Cole realize what happened and knew that Jay was going to himself in trouble.

"I've got to stop him." Cole said. Wu handed Jay's totem to Cole as Cole picked up the spear from the ground, before running after Jay. Wu turns around and look up into the night's sky. "You left to soon, Zane." Wu said. "Your brothers need your guidance." Wu close his eyes as the wind blew, then the Northern lights came back in view.

(With Jay)

It's was morning, and Jay was at the place on where he last saw the bear, examining the paw prints. He got up and ran into the direction the bear went. Through the forest, over the falls, stopping to look at a tree with claw marks, and into a field of bushes full of berries.

Jay looks around his surroundings, before looking down to see that he was standing near a pair of paw prints.

Jay hears a wood snap and crouch down. He takes a deep breath before slowly walking toward the sound, spear ready. Once near, Jay slowly stands up to see behind a bush, only to see a gopher instead of a bear. The gopher squeaks when it sees Jay. "Ha." Jay whispers as he jerks spear at the gopher, scaring it. Jay sighs as he sticks his spear to the ground before sitting down, then grabbing a berry.

[Roars]

Jay drops the berry he was holding as he look up behind him, seeing a dark-brown bear on it's hind legs. The same dark-brown bear that Jay saw from the glacier fight.

Jay was hiding in the bushes. He then look to his left, seeing his spear. As Jay slowly reaches for his spear, the bear sniffs around. The bear stands up and roars again.

Jay took deep breaths before leaping for his spear with a scream. As soon as Jay grabs his spear, he turns around to face the bear. Through, instead of fighting, the bear runs away. Jay went after the bear into a foggy, cliff region.

The bear continues to run with Jay close behind. Jay stops for a moment to see the bear run to a path that leads to a dead end. The bear quickly looks around for a exit.

Jay lost the bear for a moment until he hears the echoes of grunts from the bear. He runs to the area the bear once was. As Jay looks around, he spots the bear climbing up to the cliffs. Jay starts climbing after the bear.

The bear was on a cliff, stopping when it was nearly fell off the edge. Jay jumps onto the same cliff the bear was on, causing it to look at him.

**_(With Cole)_**

Cole was at the berries field. He bend down to see foot prints and paw prints. Cole then follow the prints.

**_(Back with Jay)_**

The bear stands on it's hind legs and roars at Jay. Jay gasps before running toward the bear. He jabs his spear at the bear, but the bear grabs one end of the spear with it's jaws. The bear then spins around with the spear along with Jay gripping the other end before letting go, sending Jay flying before hitting the cliff's ground.

The bear attacks Jay again, pinning him down as Jay uses his spear to stop the bear from bitting his head.

**_(With Cole)_**

Cole was near the cliff region. He looks up at a cliff far away to see two figures. Cole squints his eyes a little to see closer from where he was standing. His eyes then widen in fear. "Jay." He said to himself as he started making his way to Jay.

**_(Back with Jay)_**

Jay was able to get away from underneath the bear without his spear. He runs to a rock that was a little taller then the bear and climbs it while the bear chase after him. The bear started pounding on the rock, Jay almost falling. Jay looks behind the bear. Not far away, his spear was there. As the rock breaks, Jay jumps, rolling over the bear's back, then rolling on the ground. The bear chase after Jay as he went to grab his spear. When he grabs his spear, Jay turns around to face the bear.

"Ahh!"

[Bear roars]

As the bear roars echoes, Cole becomes more worried for his brother as he continues to find his way to get to him.

* * *

**Kai: Kinda short, don't you think?**

**Me: I know it's kinda short, now how did you get in here?**

**Kai: Your backdoor was unlock.**

**Me: Ok, what are you doing here?**

**Kai: Can I at least do some of the disclaimers?**

**Me: No**

**Kai: Come on, please?**

**Me: Fine, on one condition. Who else is here?**

**Kai: Nya is here.**

**Nya: *comes out of hiding* Kai!**

**Me: *to reader* Sorry about that and sorry if the chapter if short, feel free to ask me any questions. There's a review box on the bottom right corner.**

**Nya: Can we watch the movie from the beginning?**

**Me: Sure *tosses remote to Nya* I don't mind. *back to reader* Now, while I'm working on the series (first movie first, then second next) I have a poll up for what story I should do next after I finish the series, but I'm going to post short stories also. But not the ones on Poll Right now. So, please wait for the next chapter. **


	6. Transformation

**Me: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Kai: Yah, for a long time.**

**Me: I'm been busy for awhile**

**Kai: What could you been during for the past few weeks?**

**Me: That doesn't madder right now and I'm sorry for the long delay. So Nya, could you do the disclaimer.**

**Nya: Oup doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Ok, back to where we left off *presses the play button on remote***

**Note: Feel free to listen to the soundtrack '****_Tranfomation_****' while reading this, or read the lyrics. (Which I do not own).**

* * *

We go back to the cliff the bear and Jay were on. Through, the bear was the only one being seen right now, not moving. Then, Jay is seen, trying to get away from underneath the bear with his spear. With success, he was out from underneath the bear and into the opening.

Jay looked around, he notice that the clouds were getting darker instead of being gray, but didn't mind. As for Cole, he was trying to get to the cliff he last saw Jay and the bear, through almost getting lost in the many paths to get there.

Jay looked down, not knowing what to do now. Unknown to him, spirits came down, whispering. "What?" Jay said as he see them when they started flowing around him, then looking up.

**_Come with me._**

**_I'll take you now_**

Jay see it flow around, before it changes into a fall. He grabs his spear and went to a nearby rock for higher ground, breathing heavily.

_**to a place that you fear.**_

The fall of light/water hits the ground. The water was a blue color with a spiritual grow.

**_Far no reason why_**

Cole was finding his way to the cliff. He then saw the cliff Jay was on, but couldn't see what was going on because of the thick fog surrounding the top. Though, a flash of light could be seen and the sound of thunder also.

**_Your heart has turned_**

**_away from me_**

**_and I will make you understand._**

Jay slowly climb down from the rock he was on, touching the light/water to be sure it was safe. He then walk slowly to the fall, his spear ready. When he was near, he slowly move his spear closer to touch the water fall.

**_Everything will become clear to you_**

**_when you see things through another's eyes._**

When the spear touched the fall, it changes into a colorful spiritual Northern Lights. Jay backed away, surprised of what happening. Spiritraul animals came along the way,

**_Everything will come clear to you._**

**_Whatever's meant for you, you will find._**

Jay looked round, both scared and amazed of what he was seeing. He sees a herd of bissons running by in the lights.

**_Come with me._**

**_I'll take you there_**

A school of fish swam past Jay. Then three Spiritraul wolves ran around Jay, who gripped his spear tightly, before running off.

**_to a place where you'll see_**

As Jay see the wolves run off, a spiritual falcon came flying behind him, cawing to get his attention.

**_Everything you need_**

**_to be the one _**

**_you need to be_**

As the falcon came to land in front of Jay, it slowly change into a certain person Jay know. "Zane?" Jay asked, shocked to seeing him again.

**_and all those things_**

**_that you feared_**

Zane looked at Jay, before looking at the bear. The bear slowly disappeared, in a spiritual way. A sound of a bear's roar along the way.

**_will disapper _**

**_from view in time._**

As Jay saw the bear disappear, he look back to see Zane, only to not be there. Jay looked around in confusion. 'He was just here a second ago.' Jay thought. Zane, as a falcon, grabbed Jay by his shoulders and lifting him up in the air, dropping his spear.

Cole was climbing the cliff.

As Jay was lifted into the air, the falcon slowly disappered and a spiritaul shape of a bear was replaced. Then it slowly disappeared and Jay, was transformed into a light brown bear.

**_Eveything will come_**

**_ clear to you_**

After Jay was changed into a bear, he was slowly lifted down back to the cliff.

**_when you see things_**

**_through another's eyes._**

Cole was almost to the top of the cliff. Gripping on a cliff ledge with one hand, Cole jammed his spear between two ledges. "Whoa!" The spear breaked as Cole gripped his left hand tighter to the ledge he was holding as he nearly fall.

**_Everything will come_**

**_clear to you._**

As Jay was back on the cliff, he tries to get back up, barely awake and barley knows that he is a bear.

**_Whatever's meant_**

**_for you, you'll find._**

As Cole was hurrying to get to get to the top of the cliff, the Northern lights disappeared out of sight and a flash of lightning came after that.

When Cole reached the top, it started raining.

Cole looked up when he hears groan from a bear and saw a light brown bear, whom is Jay, barley walking away from him. Cole then looked down to see a Jay's Eskimo garment torn up along with a his spear.

"No." He whisper to himself. Cole backs away but trips. Jay looks back, though his vision is blearily, and can barley see Cole as he slowly back away from Jay who he sees as a bear.

Jay shakes his head before standing up, a flash of lightning came in front of him, causing him to loose his balance and fall of the cliff into the river below. As Jay was floating down with the current of the river, his head was hit against a rock, knocking him out.

A few seconds later, he was drifted to shore at the end of the river.

**_(Back with Cole)_**

Cole was standing at the edge of the cliff as he saw the bear, unknown to him is Jay. Cole then turns around and walk over to where the spear and torn up garment is.

_'I don't blame the bear, Jay.'_ He heard his voice said in his head as he picked up a torn piece of fabric. Cole close his eyes as he stands up to walk away.

_'A man wouldn't just sit here and do nothing.'_ A voice in Cole's head said, sounding like Jay, causing him to stop. Cole reached into his pocket and pulls out Jay's totem. He looks at it for a moment before picking up the spear. As Cole looking at the spear, his face turn from sadness into anger. He then wraps Jay's totem around the spear and holds it with both hands.

* * *

**Ok, not the best work i've done. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer and I know that I'm going to have to edit this chapter soon. So sorry that this is short and if it's not a good one, like i said, I will have to edit it later. Anyway, Kai and Nya aren't here with us at this point, they went to get popcorn during the break.**

**ok, you know that in one of the chapters, I say you can ask me any questions. If you go by review, I'll type the answer in the next chapter. If you PM, I'll PM you back with the answer.**

**To ****iluvninjagogirl: Zane is one of my many favorite characters in Ninjago, so please don't take it the wrong go to you to Zane fans. **

******Now, I got a big announcement to say. And before you start jumping to conclusions, no I will not abandon the story.**

******Announcement: I will be changing the poll. Reason why: well, I have a feeling that after I finish the _'Brother Bear (Ninjago Style)'_, you might want me to do another movie reversion. So, the poll will now be movies I have in mind. If you have any movie request, feel free to PM me or say it in the reviews.**

******Ok, now that's over. Please review, don't be shy. I want to know what your thinking about the story so far, I don't even mind if it's a _'throw a rotten tomato' _review. *dodges said tomato* ok, I deserve that for not updating for a few weeks.**

******Anyway, I can't promise you that I will update everyday or week. BUT, I can promise you this that I will finish this story and sequel no madder what.**


	7. SOPA is back

**_This have been posted on August 27, 2013_**

SOPA is back everyone, and I am saying this in a bad way because it is. And worse of all, SOPA was trying to get this passed without anyone knowing about! I discovered this by reading a story update I'm following. For those of you that don't know what SOPA is, it means "Stop Online Piracy Act". And in case you don't realize, that doesn't ONLY apply to movies pirated illegally, but also to fanart and fan_fiction, ect. Y_up, one of our major freedoms which we use the internet for our imaginations will be gone if SOPA passes.

This happened before, and we can beat SOPA again.

So, before this crisis ends yet again (even I'll hate myself for doing this), I may not do any future updates for this story for awhile because of school work and of course, our usally nemise of school, upcoming homework. I'll try to update as fast as possible.

Spread the word about the come back of SOPA! Everyone must know!

**Here's the link to the petition.**

**pe tit ion s.w hit eho use .go v/p eti tio n/s top -so pa- 201 3/L MzM VrQ F**

**Add h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/ to the beginning, but remove the hyphens. For some reason, the spam filter is getting a little smarter.  
**

**The petition itself had been put in place August 22nd (last Thursday) now to this date have 92,467 signatures, so that we just need 7,533 signatures to go for reaching 100,000 signatures. The deadline for this is SEPTEMBER 21, 2013, but hopefully we can get it out of the way and shoot SOPA Buried it yet again.**

**Special note for those who continue reading this note:** I _maybe _update the actual chapter this weekend. And when I mean by maybe it depends if I don't got homework.

**One more thing**: does anyone finds this annoying that SOPA keeps trying to pass this law down many times, or is it just me?


End file.
